The invention relates to a cleaning device comprising a base, an air-conduit device which is arranged on the base, and at least one chamber with a wall which delimits a cavity, an inlet device for a fluid stream and an outlet device being arranged on the wall, and at least one fluid channel running in the cavity between the inlet device and the outlet device.
A noise reduction device which has a noise reduction plate is known from JP 2004279779.
A cleaning device which has a noise suppression device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,034.
A vacuum cleaner which has means for diffusing air is known from EP 1 726 244 A2.
A vacuum cleaner is known from JP 4-218127.